Bakura Discovers Lent
by Kimmy Nagasaki
Summary: Bakura has a bet with ryou: If he can give up meat on fridays and sex during lent, he'll get a big suprise...will he do it?Completed
1. Default Chapter

Kimmy: Tee hee I love this idea!  
  
Bakura: Well I hate it!  
  
Kimmy: Oh bakura you know love this one! Actalluy i think im gonna make it into like a library! I can picture it now: Yugioh and religon  
  
Bakura: I think im gonna be sick...  
  
Kimmy: Here's a barf bag...and the intro!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
It was one of your avergae days in domino city, the sun shining brightly, the birds singing, and bakura threating to Kill his hikari...  
  
"Dangit Ryou! I want you now!" Bakura moaned  
  
"Well I cant!" Ryou replied,"Thats why I had that wild sex yesterday with you! Today marks the begining of lent!"  
  
"Lent?!" Bakura said confused, "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Lent is the 40 day holy period when Jesus Christ died." ryou said calmy, "Your supposed to give up something for those forty days"  
  
"AND YOU HAD TO GIVE UP SEX?!" bakura yelled  
  
"Yea" ryou replied, "oh and you cant have meat-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura said furious, "Why not!?"  
  
"Your supposed to give up something that your gonna have problems doing" Ryou said, "And in this case, I think you should do the same!"  
  
"HELL NO!" bakura grunted, "Why should I? I DONT BELIVE IN THIS JESUS PERSON...HE MUST BE AN ASSHOLE IF HE WENT AND KILL-"  
  
"Bakura!" ryou said shocked, "DONT EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Lets make a deal then ok?" Ryou said compromisingly, "If you give up sex for lent and meat on fridays during lent, I'll give you the wildest night of your life"  
  
"O-O DEAL!" bakura said getting hard, how hard can this be?! 


	2. Day four: Bakura discovers fish isnt mea...

Bakura: I hope you know i hate you...  
  
Kimmy: Oh bakura you know you love me! im actually doing something good for you!  
  
Bakura: True... but-  
  
Kimmy: anyway here we go  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Day four(It will be written in bakura's pov):  
  
Damn this was Harder than I thought it would be.... AND IT'S ONLY BEEN THREE DAYS! Stupid Hikari... he has to play with my hormones doesn't he? Yesterday, we were getting ready for dinner and.....  
  
"Ryou what are we doing for dinner?" I groaned, "I'm hungry...."  
  
"Oh better get rid of these" ryou said getting 2 giant steaks out of the fridge.  
  
"O_O WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I gasped, "Those are my steaks!"  
  
"Ok" ryou said evily, and then he threw then out!  
  
"NO! RYOU!" I said picking them out of the garbage,"I was gonna eat them tommorrow!"   
  
"Bakura thats nasty!" He said grabbing them again and placing them in the garbage again," They could have e-coli! Besides todays friday, and you said you'd give up meat during fridays!"  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"No buts!" ryou groaned as he went into the fridge again, " I think we should have some salad..."  
  
"s-salad?" I stuttered, "BUT YOU KNOW I DONT EAT VEGEATBLES!"  
  
"I was just kidding!" Ryou giggled, "i got you a yogurt-based meal"  
  
"YOGURT?! WHAT IN RA'S NAME IS THAT?!" I said confused  
  
"It's bacteria... kinda...." he said unsure, "But i know it's a living thing so-"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF LIVING THING?!" I said now extremly confused,"does it taste like chicken?!"  
  
"Well... no" Ryou said handing me a cup, "it tastes.. plain." I just stared at it. It was...wierd...and white....and it smelt like...air...nothing i'd like...  
  
"WHY CANT I JUST HAVE ICE CREAM?!" I moaned, "THis stuff lookes nasty!"  
  
"Did you forget bakura?" ryou said preparing his salad, "You lactose tolerant." I forgot about that... I blew up up like those red round thingys bakura calls a cherry... it was funny....or to me it was. Ryou sighed ands rolled his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere.  
  
"Can I eat you?" I asked out of the blue  
  
"B-b-b-bAKURA"he said bright red "YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT!"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"NO!" he said angrily, "Maybe I should've made fish tonight...."  
  
"Isn't fish a meat?" I asked  
  
"Technically... no" ryou said confessing, "It's seafood." Oh ryou was dead... he had truly pissed me off. I could've been eating meat.... no NOOO. he had to get me yogurt.  
  
"Hikari..." I said quite casually, "I would run... BECASUE YOUR DEAD!"  
  
and that was my day.... If he pulls anymore crap with me.. oh he will pay....... 


	3. Day eight: Ryou is horny :

Bakura: YOU HAVE INSULTED THE CATHOLICS!  
  
kimmy: and your point?  
  
Bakura: YOU CAN DO THAT! IT'S RACIST  
  
kimmy: Did i happen to metion i am catholic, so How can I be making fun of myself?  
  
Bakura: I didn't know you were catholic o.o  
  
Kami: well what did you think she was?  
  
Bakura: Jewish...-  
  
Kami: *anime fall*  
  
Kimmy: *covers bakura's mouth* you' have to excuse Bakura because he's a twit...  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Day 8:  
  
Ryou continues to torture me With Ra damn cuteness! I just wanna... NO! Must stay strong... Must earn wild sex!  
  
"Ra it's hot for a day in march" I said to myself, "I could go for an ice pop..." so I went to the freezer, and Gasped. MY MEAT POPS WERE GONE! "RYOU!" I yelled, "Where are my meat pops!?"  
  
"These?" Ryou said innocently as he walked in with my last ra- mighty ice pop in his ra mouth, "I ate them"  
  
"Ryou!" I moaned, "Those are mine!"   
  
"I know" he said innocently as he moved his tounge up and down the ice pop, "But today isn't friday and i was hungry..." I watched Ryou as he slowly played with frozen treat, enjoying every minute of it. It was because of this that i had gotten easily hard just watching him flick his tounge over it.  
  
"Ryou" I said quite calmy, though sweat was trickling down my face, "I know what your doing... and I like it" Ryou smiled evily and inhaled the entire popsicle leaving only the stick. "Too bad we gave sex up" he said evily, "IM HORNY :)" I watch ryou walk out of the room laughing. Not only was he kawaii, but he's a kawaii horny bugger waiting to be fucked! GAH I HATE THIS LENT! 


	4. Cutting It short cuz im lazy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura: Finally the almighty Kimmy has written a chapter!  
  
  
  
Kimmy: YEP! ^____^*Beams proudly* and not only that, but i plan to get up to the   
  
  
  
final day....19!  
  
  
  
Bakura: SWEET!  
  
  
  
Kami: O_o *is confused* but um ... didn't you hate this idea??? And why 19 Kimmy?  
  
  
  
Bakura: SHE HASN'T WRITTEN IN AGES!  
  
  
  
KAMI: -_-;;  
  
  
  
Kimmy: ^___________^;; and to answer the other question, i wont finish it   
  
  
  
otherwise ... so were gonna get impatient.... and have some fun with new toys i   
  
  
  
Bought for Bakura to use!  
  
  
  
Bakura: O.O YOU BOUGHT TOYS FOR ME?! WOW! THANKS!  
  
  
  
Kami: *whispering to kimmy* I don't think that was smart...  
  
  
  
Kimmy: seriously what the hell can he do with them to ryou? They probably wont   
  
  
  
even work  
  
  
  
Bakura: *smiles evily* OH I'LL MAKE IT WORK!  
  
  
  
Both Kimmy and Kami: O.O;;  
  
  
  
SIDENOTE: ALL TOYS IN THIS STORY ARE FAKE! FAKE YA HERE? THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS AN ELEPHANT VIBRATOR... BECAUSE EVEN IF THERE WAS, IT WOULDN'T FIT WHERE IT'S GOING... AND ANOTHER THING... I'M MAKING FUN OF MY OWN RELIGION, SO IF I INSULT ANY BISHOPS, PRIESTS, POPE JOHN PAUL II, ANYONE IN THE CHURCH AND ANY OTHER RELIGION, I'M SORRY... AND I'LL DO THE ROSARY 10 TIMES....  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Day 12:   
  
  
  
Day 12 of 40. Ryou is doing everything a cute horny bugger can do to piss me off! I swear to Ra that HE WILL PAY.... with his pain... I had just come home that day from the butcher (that guy always hooks me up with the goods) when I could hear something happening upstairs....it sounded Like....someone moaning..."Ryou?" I said confused, "You home?"  
  
  
  
"ohhhhhhhhhhh" the voice moaned, "god this feels sooooo good"  
  
  
  
What ever...who ever it was, they were making me hard.  
  
  
  
"Got to ignore....moaning" I thought  
  
  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm" The voice said again  
  
  
  
"Tea.... Margaret Thatcher naked on a cold day..." I thought trying to keep my mind off the moaing as I walked through the house,"tea stripping..."   
  
  
  
"ohhhhh god!" the voice now unmistakably ryou's  
  
  
  
"Must resist!" I groaned walking back toward the living room and laying down on the couch, "....tea and pegasis getting it on.... tea and yugi's grandpa Screwing like dogs...."  
  
  
  
"wish Bakura was here" Ryou moaned louder than before, "He knew exactly where to hit me over...and OVER...AND OVER (Five minutes later...) UNTIL I CRY OUT IN ECSTASY..."  
  
  
  
That got me. "HOLD ON RYOU!" I yelled charging up the stairs, " I'm coming!"  
  
  
  
"I T-think I'M g-gonna c-cum..." he said stuttering madly  
  
  
  
By the time I got to ryou however, he had cried out.. but no one was there... except a tape recorder that was now laughing at me....  
  
  
  
"I GOT YOU!" ryou giggled madly on the tape, "Aren't I a good actor? I bet you really thought I would do it without you... god it's so much playing with your mind bak-"  
  
  
  
He hadn't finished what he was saying due to the fact I had flung the tape Recorder against the wall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Day 20: the end  
  
  
  
I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I....MUST..... HAVE.....SEX!((Basically that's what he wrote anyway... so were just gonna move ahead to the lemon OK dokey??))  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura put down his journal. He was on a wild rampage. It was a miracle that he lasted as long as he did((which is 20 days)). He needed sex, and he needed it NOW. Bakura walked into the kitchen and found ryou reading the bible((lol how ironic))  
  
  
  
"Ryou" he said trying to keep a straight yet serious face, "I need help... with something." Ryou looked up from his book. "What cant you find?" Bakura racked his brain for an answer. "I cant find my sock..." Ryou looked at him skeptically. "The're on your feet Bakura" he replied.  
  
  
  
"NOT THESE!" his emotions getting the best of him, "My red ones!" Ryou   
  
rolled his eyes. "Why do you need these socks anyway Bakura?" he asked, "what   
  
are you up to?" Bakura turned red as he racked his brain for another idea. Well..." Bakura said unsure his idea would work, "Me and the Pharaoh..... well.... we decided to be friends... so were gonna go hang out-""THAT'S GREAT BAKURA!" Ryou said dropping the book and hugging him Tightly, " Lets go find those socks!"  
  
  
  
"RA WHAT AN IDIOT!" Bakura thought to himself as ryou began to drag him up the stairs and into their room, "He really thinks I'm getting along with pharaoh? Never in five thousand years!"  
  
  
  
"now where would they be?" ryou said innocently checking around the room, "did you check the sock drawer?"  
  
  
  
"I think so..." Bakura lied as he locked the door, "I'll check the closet again"  
  
  
  
"to get some toys" Bakura murmured to himself  
  
  
  
"Nope not here" ryou said, "any other place you can think of?"  
  
  
  
"Now that I think about it..." Bakura lied, "I wore them to bed last night.... check under the sheets" Ryou unsuspectingly jumped onto the bed and began to search, while Bakura ran over and jumped on him. "ow! what are you doing?!" ryou said confused  
  
  
  
"Something" Bakura said as he tried to grab ryou's hands, "something fun..." ryou gasped. "YOU WOULDN'T BAKURA!" he shrieked as Bakura finally caught ryou's hand and handcuffed them to the bed post, "WHAT ABOUT-"  
  
  
  
"Forget it ryou..." Bakura said as he stripped the sheets off the bed to see ryou, " I cant take this lent shit anymore... and you brought this upon yourself I hope you know, because you were acting so friggen horny!"  
  
  
  
"B-b-b-"  
  
  
  
"Ryou were gonna play a game pharaoh made up with little yugi" Bakura said licking his lips, "It's called good Friday"  
  
  
  
"But today isn't Friday" ryou pointed out  
  
  
  
"That isn't the point!" Bakura said raising ryou's shirt over his head((you cant really take off ryou's shirt entirely because he's handcuffed doi)), "The point of this game is to make you scream out like That josus person... what his name again?"  
  
  
  
"Jesus?"  
  
  
  
"Yea him" Bakura said as he tore the rest of ryou's clothing off leaving him bare ass naked   
  
  
  
"But Jesus died in agony" ryou said trying to concentrate,"not ohhhhhhhh"   
  
  
  
Ryou couldn't finish what he was saying because Bakura was slowly trailing his tongue over ryou's back as it got dry and sent chills up ryou's spine. "You like?" Bakura said with a smug look on his face. Ryou just nodded. "I bet you'd like this more... get up hikari" ryou did as he was told as Bakura Climbed under his body and kissed ryou's dry lips. Ryou's mouth opened with a rush of warm breath as bakura's tongue swept through his light's mouth, letting him kiss him as though he was tasting ryou's soul. Bakura gently removed himself from ryou's lips, leaving him a bit dazed. Bakura ran his tongue over his lower lip and said, "How's the top feeling?"  
  
  
  
Ryou just looked at him, still possibly dazed. "Just to let you know, this is the only time you'll ever be on top of me" Bakura said as he slid off the bed and back on top of ryou, "now the fun begins..." Bakura licked one of his fingers and gently placed his finger inside, causing ryou to snap out of his daze and squirm. Bakura couldn't help but laugh. "How many times have we done this Jesus?" he asked sliding another finger inside, "Your still not used to this?"  
  
  
  
"Well I cant help it" ryou winced as Bakura placed the third and final finger inside, "I'd like to see you in this position!"   
  
  
  
"No no no Jesus" Bakura said scolding him in a teasing way, "This is the day you die... not me"  
  
  
  
"Why are you calling me Jesus Bakura?" Ryou asked angrily, "If your Gonna fuck me, fuck me already!"  
  
  
  
"Jesus..." Bakura said laughing as he felt for ryou's tender spot, "Haven't you heard of revenge? Or maybe cruel and unusual punishment? This is it Jesus.."  
  
  
  
"But what ohhhhhhhh god Bakura!" Ryou moaned, "Right there!" Bakura removed his fingers from ryou, pulled out a handkerchief from his pile of "toys" and placed it over ryou's eyes. "Sorry Jesus" Bakura said grabbing another, rather large toy from his pile, "But I told you this is punishment...not playtime...So I bought a NEW toy" What was Bakura was going to do: whip him? beat him till he cried in mercy? HAVE SEX WITH A GIRL? He couldn't bear to think of it until he felt it, His eyes wide underneath the blindfold.  
  
  
  
"what the hell is that?!" ryou said, "It feel's like and elephant's trunk is stuck in places it shouldn't be!"   
  
  
  
"This" Bakura said proudly, "Is an elephant vibrator! I found it on the internet and it give's great results for the elephants so i figured 'what the fuck?, lets try it out on you!'" Bakura turned the vibrator on and saw immediate results from ryou ... possibly because he and the bed were shaking uncontrollably. "o-o-o-h m-m-m-my g-g-g-g-o-o-o-d-d" ryou tried to get out, "s-s-s-o-o-o g-g-g-o-o-o-o-o-d ....g-g-g-g-o-o-n-n-a c-c-c-cu-u-m..." Bakura laughed madly as he began to strip himself to join in on the fun ... after Turning the vibrator off. Ryou was panting heavily as well as sweating uncontrollably. "Why'd you stop?!" Ryou moaned, "It was amazing!"  
  
  
  
"You don't the idea of this game do you?" Bakura said once again turning the vibrator on and off continually, "it's torture... I'm not gonna let you come...not yet at least....or maybe never"  
  
  
  
"Neveeeer?!" ryou said in horror then ecstasy as Bakura continued to turn the vibrator on and off," but illllllllll explode"  
  
  
  
"Jesus that's an Egyptian legend!" Bakura laughed," besides, I think it's time..." Bakura yanked the vibrator out of it's resting place causing ryou to yell extremely loud."That really hurt bakura!" ryou cried as he continued to wince in pain((after effect of having a giant vibrator in a place it doesnt belong))  
  
  
  
"Dont worry" Bakura said as he carefully slide inside of him, "this is gonna be ten times better."  
  
  
  
"It bett-oooooh god bakura!" ryou yelled as Bakura pounded him repeitively in the sweet spot bakura had found before, "Yes! Oh my god!" Bakura continued to hit the spot until finally they screamed out in ecstasy, their seed all over the bed and each other. Bakura although extremly tired, managed to remove ryou's blindfold and kiss him one more time. "I love you hikari" he said panting, "and im sorry for screwing up lent"  
  
  
  
"It's ok bakura" Ryou said panting, " you did your best.... can you unlock me now?.... Bakura?" He didn't reply... he had passed out 


End file.
